btd7potafandomcom-20200214-history
BTD7: Planet of the Apes
BTD7: Planet of the Apes is a game in the Bloons TD series. It is a crossover of BTD6 (the official version), Meta07's BTD6, and War for the Planet of the Apes. This game is part of the TOTMGsRock Trilogy, with the other being BTD Heroes and Quincy: A BTD Story, both of which are upcoming prequels. The story of the game is associated with a dimensional convergence event between the Planet of the Apes universe, the offical Bloons timeline, and Meta07's Bloons timeline. New features The new features include: *New heroes based off Planet of the Apes characters: Caesar, Cornelius, Lake, Maurice, Rocket, and "Bad Ape". *Pioneer Original returns in BTD7PotA from Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation. Credits to Shiverpeace *Monkey Engineer, and Dartling Gun return from Bloons Monkey City. *Having upgrades in 3 paths such as 2/2/6 or 2/6/2 is now possible. *New Tier 6 upgrades, such as Blue Sun God and Lord of Darkness. *New maps based off of locations in the rebooted Planet of the Apes series. *Heroes can now become Level 25. *New blimps, such as Alpha-Omega Blimp, M.A.U.S. (Upgraded version of P.A.N.Z.E.R.), B.A.N.E., and T.R.O.L.L. *New Story Mode that alternates between tower defense and first person shooter gameplay depending on the chapter. Can only be unlocked after finishing the first four Tracks on the typical Track Mode on Easy. *Some of Meta07's BTD6 towers added, such as Shield Generator and Hypno Monkey. *Regen Farming is possible (in fact, later in the game it's a MUST!!) Towers Like BTD6, all towers have 3 upgrade paths and 6 upgrades per path. Only one path can be maxed. You can have 6/2/2 towers or 2/2/6 towers exist, unlike BTD6. Each Tier 6 upgrade can only be occupied by 1 tower (which is very unfortunate because you can't spam 6/2/2 Super Monkeys lol). Artwork comes from BMC and BTD6 because I'm not so good at creating monkeys from scratch (especially THE HANDS!!). I'm better at modifying pre-existing images. Credits to Shiverpeace for Pioneer Original. Tracks The tracks in BTD7. Bolded ones appear in Story Mode. More tracks are coming soon. Beginner * Monkey Meadow (returns from BTD6) * Muir Woods Park * West African Jungle * Park Path (returns from BTD5) * Quincy's Backyard * Monkeyopolis * Logs (returns from BTD6) * Town Center (returns from BTD6) Intermediate * San Bruno Primate Shelter * San Francisco Zoo * Hominidae Island * Monkey Way Galaxy * Bloon Dunes (reference to Bloons Super Monkey 2) * Simian Flu MRI (based off the Simian Flu's MRI scanner in Plague Inc. Evolved) Advanced * Golden Gate Bridge * Warehouse * Plague Blossom (based off the game interface in Plague Inc. Evolved) * Monkey World * Simianjaro * Luna Bloonus * Batmonkey's Batcave * Super Monkey's Fortress of Soltitude Expert * GenSys Laboratories * Monkeys vs Bloons - Returns from BTD4. * Monkey Empire Castle * Bloontonium Lab * Terra Bloonus * Bloon Tuff Nightmare * Alpha-Omega Headquarters * Bloonoa Virus Lab * H4X0R * MEMOIR Impossible *'VO1D OF H3LL' Comparison to the different BTD series The other BTD series portrayed most Bloons as mindless en-masse drones that attack Monkeys. BTD7PotA, however, portrays them in a much darker picture: a race of homicidal inflatable killers whose existential purpose is to annihilate the Monkey race. Track Mode This is the typical mode where you choose the track and difficulty and gain rewards after certain rounds. Difficulties (Track Mode) Easy "On Easy, towers cost less than normal, the bloons move a little slower, and you have 200 lives. Recommended for inexperienced players or those wanting to get to Freeplay as fast as possible. Medium "On Medium, the towers cost the normal amount, and you have 150 lives. Recommended for players with some form of BTD experience." Hard "On Hard, the towers cost more than normal, the bloons move faster, and you have 100 lives. Not for the faint of heart." Impoppable "For those who thought Hard was Easy! Impoppable will test your Bloon popping skills to the max, with extremely fast and powerful bloons, impossibly expensive towers, and you only have 1 life. Good luck, 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" CHIMPS CHIMPS is now a part of Impoppable instead of Hard. Sandbox BTD7's Sandbox Mode is very similar to the official BTD6, with the only difference being that more Bloons are available and spawning certain bosses is possible (only after defeating them in the Story Mode on Medium or above, of course! The only exception this is the EMPEROR, who can only be spawned on Sandbox after beating him on Hard or Impoppable). Most achievements don't count on Sandbox Mode. For example, maxing out Quincy on Sandbox Mode will not give you the "Take That, Hawkeye!" achievement. Story Mode BTD7: Planet of the Apes has a brand new Story Mode of which the gameplay shifts between the typical tower-defense and first-person/third-person shooter (you can choose between first and third person view). In the FPS parts, the Bloons wield weapons, such as rifles and machetes. Blimps, such as MOABs and BFBs, fire bullets and missiles at you. Usually, you play as Quincy or Gwendolin, but on certain chapters you play as other heroes (such as Cornelius or Captain Churchill in tank battles), and in one chapter you play as the Myth of the Shadows (2/2/6 Super Monkey)! In the tower-defense parts of Story Mode, the Hero you play as can be placed on the map for free. Bosses appear on the Story Mode a bit later in the game, and many of them can be spawned on Sandbox after you defeat them on Medium or above. Difficulties (Story) Easy "Casually operate with impunity and annihilate Bloons with ease." Medium “You face firm resistance from competent, determined Bloons, but nerves of steel and a quick trigger finger give you a solid chance to prevail.” Hard “Bloons are as numerous as they are ferocious. You'll need to use every skill you've learned to survive. Impoppable "Overwhelming hordes of indestructible dirigibles hunt you down mercilessly around every corner, punishing a single misstep with instant death, over and over again." Special Missions * The Blimp of My Nightmares - Beat 125 heavily-enhanced rounds on Quincy's Backyard on Easy difficulty, with Quincy, Gwendolin, and Captain Churchill. All non-Hero towers allowed. $3,000,000 starting cash. BEWARE: E.M.P.E.R.O.R. APPEARS ON THE LAST ROUND!!!!! Before the last round, you'll be given the Omegachi V. Here's a tip: Spam Banana Farms once you have an adequate defense. * Originals Only - Beat Logs on Hard difficulty with only Pioneer Original, A Meerkat Spy for Camo detection, and BTD1 towers! * Batmonkey: Arkham Endgame - Beat Batmonkey's Batcave on Impoppable Difficulty with only Batmonkeys (all upgrades allowed), Super Monkeys (2/2/x), and Monkey Villages (all upgrades allowed). You must face 50 gruelling rounds composed of J.O.K.E.R.s, B.A.N.E.s, and D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E.s. Also, at the last round B.A.R.B.A.T.O.S. will spawn. $40,000 starting cash. Heroes and Powers are not allowed. * Injustice: Pops Among Us - Beat 100 gruelling rounds of enhanced bloons on Super Monkey's Fortress of Solitude. You will play on Impoppable Difficulty with only Wonder Monkeys, Batmonkeys, Aquamonkeys, Monkey Flashes, Monkey Cyborgs, Super Monkeys, Banana Farms, and Villages. $35,353 starting cash. No Powers allowed except Super Monkey Storms and Banana Farmers. * A Giant Leap for Monkeykind - Beat Luna Bloonus on CHIMPS with Captain Churchill, Astro-Monkeys, and Super Monkeys. One Meerkat provided for Camo detection. * Bloons: Infinity War - (Coming Soon) Achievements *Tower of Power - Place a tower for the first time *Promotion Commotion - Rank up for the first time *Take That, Hawkeye! - Max out Quincy for the first time on Track Mode *Burn Baby, Burn - Max out Gwendolin for the first time on Track Mode *Hack Attack - Max out Benjamin for the first time on Track Mode *Bazooka Berserker - Max out Striker Jones for the first time on Track Mode *The Bark Knight Rises - Max out Obyn Greenfoot for the first time on Track Mode *Gott of Tanks - Max out Captain Churchill for the first time on Track Mode *Apes Together Strong - Max out Caesar for the first time on Track Mode *Why So Small? - Max out Bad Ape for the first time on Track Mode *Knowledge is Power - Max out Maurice for the first time on Track Mode *Why Cookie Rocket? - Max out Rocket for the first time on Track Mode *Son of the Planet of the Apes - Max out Cornelius for the first time on Track Mode *The Original - Max out Pioneer Original for the first time on Track Mode *Spend 'Em All - Spend enough money in Sandbox Mode to be unable to afford any more towers. *Is that Possible? - Run out of lives on Sandbox Mode. *AAAAAAHHH!!! - Kill a G.H.O.S.T. after being Jumpscared by one *I ain't afraid of no ghost! - Kill a G.H.O.S.T. before it Jumpscares you *Ghostbuster - Kill 1,000 G.H.O.S.T.s *Cannon - Complete the Bloon-Crushing Cannon mission on Easy *Turret - Complete the Terrifying Turret mission on Easy *Hull - Complete the Hellish Hull mission on Easy *Base - Complete the Belligerent Base mission on Easy *Core - Complete The Core mission on Easy *Finally! - Put together the pieces of the Omegachi V on any difficulty *Emperor Killer - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Easy *Emperor Destroyer - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Medium *Emperor Obliterator - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Hard *Emperor Annihilator - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Impoppable *Boss Spawner - Spawn a Boss Bloon on Sandbox Mode *Emperor Spawner - Spawn the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Sandbox Mode *Ape Not Kill Ape - Win Impoppable Mode on any Track without losing or selling a single tower. *Coarse, Rough, Irritating, and Gets Everywhere - Unlock Sandbox Mode for the first time. *Planet of the Bloons - Unlock the Terra Bloonus track on Track Mode. *Once Upon A Time... - Unlock Story Mode. *The End - Complete Story Mode. *UNLIMITED POWER!! - Unlock a Tier 6 Upgrade for the first time. *So Tacky - Unlock Tack Shooter for the first time. *What Goes Around Comes Around - Unlock Boomerang Thrower for the first time. *Go Super! - Unlock Super Monkey for the first time. *Motion of the Potion - Unlock Alchemist for the first time. *Bombs Away - Unlock Bomb Tower for the first time *Brrraaaiiinsss - Unlock Monkey Zombie for the first time *I Am The Night - Unlock Batmonkey for the first time *It's Not About Deserve - Unlock Wonder Monkey for the first time *I Have Stupid Powers, They Said - Unlock Aquamonkey for the first time *Fastest Monkey Alive - Unlock Monkey Flash for the first time *The Senate Will Decide Your Fate - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Easy. *I Am the Senate - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Medium. *Not Yet! - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Hard. *It's Treason, Then - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Impoppable. *Plague Inc: Bloonoa Virus - Pop 10,000 Bloons with Monkey Zombies *Temple of the Monkey God - Create a maxed Sun Temple for the first time. *Temple of the Temple God - Create a maxed True Sun God for the first time. *God of the Temple Gods - Create a maxed Blue Sun God for the first time. *Blood!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Easy. *Makes Life Flow!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Medium. *We Are The Beginning!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Hard. *AND THE END!!!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Impoppable. *What About the Bloon Attack on the Monkeys? - Beat all Tracks on Impoppable *Shut Down Everything - Beat any track on any difficulty without using a single tower! *A Frilly Nap - Complete an Expert Track on any difficulty NAPSFRILLS. *It's A Simple Calculus - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Easy *All That For A Drop of Blood - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Medium *Fine, I'll Do It Myself - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Had *You Should've Gone For The Head - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Impoppable Voice Actors * Tom Cruise as Quincy * Tara Strong as Gwendolin * Mark Hamill as Pioneer Original * Jack Nicholson as Captain Churchill * Gary Oldman as Striker Jones * Vin Diesel as Obyn Greenfoot * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" * Terry Notary as Rocket * Sara Canning as Lake * Joseph Gordon-Lewitt as Benjamin (Organic) * Matt Smith as Level 25 Benjamin (Skynet) * Woody Harrelson as Everton (appears as a BTD Heroes memory) * (TBA) as Cornelius * Kevin Conroy as Myth of the Shadows * Amanda Seyfried as Young Gwendolin (in memories) Trivia *The descriptions of Story difficulties are similar to those of games from the Halo series. *It is highly unlikely that so many companies would work together on a single game. *Rocket giving cookies is a reference to the scene in Rise of the Planet of the Apes where Caesar instructs Rocket to give cookies to the other apes in the San Bruno Primate Shelter. *Cornelius throwing ALZ-113 containers is a reference to Caesar making all of his apes smarter in the shelter with said canisters. Category:Games Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes